a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact traveling-use power adapter structure, and more particularly to a compact traveling-use power adapter, with a small volume and rotational design, that can be widely applied in a variety of power plugs in many countries, for all kinds of electronic products.
b) Description of the Prior Art
In reflecting to a variety of power voltages and currents in countries all of the world, typical house-used electronic products have different power plugs and sockets to be in compliance with their own power voltages and currents. However, there are quite a few of power sockets with similar power voltages and currents. Therefore, in order to be able to use the house-used electronic products in different countries during traveling, a power adapter appears in a market. Referring to FIG. 1, it shows a power adapter a comprising a power plug a2 and a power socket a3 on a casing a1, using a one-to-one, one-to-two, and one-to-many styles. While in use, a power plug b1 of an electronic product b is inserted into the power socket a3 on the power adapter a, and the power plug a2 on the power adapter a is adjusted to be in compliance with the power socket a3 used in a country, such that the power plug b1 can be inserted. A connecting device a6 is installed between a socket port a4 and a plug port a5, which is used by the power adapter a to assemble different socket ports a4 and plug ports a5, without changing the power plug of an electronic product. However, due to large volume of a power adapter, it is inconvenient to carry or difficult to adjust the power adapter.
After decreasing the volume of an entire power adapter, the inventor uses a different design than the conventional assembling method, to install all the adjusting structures in the power adapter at the same time. While in use, via directly rotating a plug port out of a casing of power adapter, a power plug of an electronic product can be inserted into a socket port of the power adapter. Due to the advantages of compact volume, and easiness of operation, the practicability and convenience can be actually improved.